Glass Heart Monitor
by cemody909
Summary: Kamu teknisi handphone, ya? Bantu benerin layar hatiku yang retak, dong... Gaje maksimal. Mudah-mudahan nggak salah lagi ngasih genre uhh...


Hai! Namaku Katsuki Yuri! Saat ini…

" _Uh… Bagaimana ini?"_

…Layar hatiku pecah karena terjatuh.

* * *

 **Glass Heart Monitor**

.

 _Sebuah fanfiksi (sekaligus curhat lol *woy*)_

.

Yuri on Ice masih milik Ibu Mitsuro Kubo dkk yang tercintah~

.

 **Warning** : Bukan "tukang handphone" AU kayaknya lol. Sayangi layar HP Anda mulai sekarang.

Mungkin ada informasi yang kurang akurat. Jika saat ini layar HP Anda sedang rusak, selain fakta bahwa kita kembaran, Anda juga perlu berkonsultasi kepada ahlinya. #gwslayarhandphone

* * *

"Yuri! Yuri, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku menatap layar hatiku yang retak mulai dari sisi kiri, menjalar hingga ke sisi kanan bahkan mengenai bagian depan lensa kamera depan. Aku pikir rasanya akan sulit untuk melihat dengan lebih jelas karenanya, namun saat kutes kondisinya baik-baik saja.

"Hei, Yuri! Kau dengar aku?"

Aku tak mengacuhkan kata-kata Coach Celestino. Aku masih memandangi layar hatiku, dengan diam-diam dan konyolnya berharap agar retakannya bisa sembuh sendiri dengan tatapan mata.

"Yuri!"

Muncul sebuah suara yang terdengar pelan, entah dari mana. Aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke arah sumber suara tersebut.

…Victor? Victor Nikiforov sang legenda _figure skating_ dunia itu?

Mata kami bertemu. Dengan kakunya kupalingkan pandanganku.

"Apa itu hatimu?" tanyanya. Kugenggam erat hatiku dengan kedua tanganku, lalu pergi dari situ. Meninggalkan Coach Celestino yang masih mengoceh. Meninggalkan Victor yang masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

"Apa-apaan?" batinku gemas. Aku bahkan tidak berkata apa-apa pada keluargaku begitu tahu ada yang salah dengan hatiku saat ini. Melihat orang lain sekonyong-konyong datang entah dari mana dan bersikeras ingin tahu bagaimana kondisi hatiku itu terasa…

Mengesalkan.

"Hei, Yuri!" panggilnya. Aku mendengar derap kaki yang dipacu kencang menuju tempatku menghentikan langkah.

"Berikan hatimu padaku," ujarnya. Aku tak bisa mengatupkan mulutku saking terkejutnya.

"Apa?"

"Hatimu. Ya, hatimu. Berikan padaku."

"K-Kenapa aku harus memberikannya padamu?" tanyaku terbata. Coba bayangkan, Dewa Es macam Victor Nikiforov kerja sambilan jadi teknisi _handphone_. Merasa terusik? Sama.

Dengan lembut, Victor mengambil hatiku dari tanganku. Aku menangkap bayangannya tengah mengamat-amati retakan di layarnya sebelum aku memalingkan pandanganku, malu.

"Kau lihat ini, Yuri?" Ia menyodorkan hatiku yang masih berada di tangannya kepadaku. "Meskipun kau sudah memasang antigores yang cukup tebal, retakannya berada di dalam. Coba lihat."

Ia memperlihatkan hatiku dari sisi sebelah kiri, di bagian di mana retakan berpusat.

"Kau pikir retakan ini tidak apa-apa bagimu, namun jika dilihat dari sini, kau benar-benar sedang berada dalam sebuah masalah besar."

…Oh, tidak.

"Layar hatimu benar-benar pecah, Yuri. Kau yakin akan membiarkannya seperti ini terus?"

"Entahlah…" responku pelan, seakan hendak mengimbangi suaranya yang sama lirihnya. "Benar-benar parah, ya?"

Ia mengangguk.

"Namun bukan berarti tidak bisa diperbaiki," ia beranjak dari duduknya, masih memegangi hatiku. "Tinggalkan hatimu padaku. Aku akan mengganti layarnya–"

"Tunggu dulu! Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?!" Aku memotong kalimatnya dengan nada khawatir.

"Hah?" responnya cepat. "Kalau tidak diganti, bagaimana kau bisa memakainya?"

"M-M-Masih bisa berfungsi, kok!" jawabku sambil mencoba merebut kembali hatiku dari genggamannya.

"Yuri."

Gerakanku terhenti, seperti sedang dimanterai. Ia menghela nafas pelan.

"Sepertinya akulah yang harus bertanya apakah kau yakin ini tidak apa-apa."

Aku terdiam, setengah merenung.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" Victor mengulangi pertanyaanku. Aku mengangguk, agak tak mantap.

"Baiklah! Karena Yuri sudah mempercayakan hatinya kepadaku, aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin! Jangan lupa untuk membayarku nanti, ya!"

"V-Victor! Hei!"

"Sebentar saja. Ini takkan lama!"

' _Sebentar saja. Ini takkan lama'_ , katanya. Dengan kata-katanya itu, ia menghilang dari pandanganku yang mengabur.

Yang katanya sebentar terasa begitu lama, namun setelah penantian berakhir rasanya waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Ia datang kepadaku, tanpa membawa hatiku bersamanya.

"Hatiku ada di mana? Apakah baik-baik saja?" tanyaku, cemas.

"Yuri, kalau memang hatimu tidak bisa diperbaiki, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Kalimatnya menjelma menjadi sesuatu yang menusukku dengan kecepatan penuh. Sendi-sendiku melemas. Pemandangan di sekitarku terlihat berputar-putar. Ada sesuatu yang mengalir dari kedua mataku.

"Kenapa kau baru bertanya sekarang, Victor?" Suaraku gemetar. Tidak ada balasan dari seberang sana.

"…Maaf kalau aku meminta terlalu banyak darimu."

Kulangkahkan kakiku berbalik meninggalkannya. Setiap langkah yang kuambil terasa berat, memberatkan pikiranku juga.

Aku tidak bisa mengingat yang terjadi setelahnya dengan jelas, namun satu hal yang kuingat dengan pasti adalah aku harus menunggu sedemikian lamanya sekali lagi.

"Oh, Yuri? Syukurlah aku menemukanmu!" Aku menoleh pada Victor yang sedang berlari ke arahku sambil memegang sesuatu di tangannya.

"Itu…?"

"Hatimu, Yuri." Ia menyodorkan sesuatu di dalam genggamannya itu padaku. "Terlihat berbeda, bukan?"

Aku mengambil hatiku itu lalu mengangguk.

"Merasa lebih baik sekarang?" tanyanya lagi.

"Entahlah." Hanya itu yang mampu keluar dari mulutku.

"Eeeh?" Terdapat rasa kecewa yang tertangkap dari nada suaranya yang naik satu oktaf itu. "Aku sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk memperbaiki layar hatimu, Yuri~~ Aku bahkan sudah memasangkan antigores baru! Lihat, layarnya berkilauan, bukan?"

Aku tersenyum kecil sambil mengamat-amati hatiku itu. Ini jauh berbeda dari hatiku yang dulu.

"Apakah aku layak menerima ini, Victor? Maksudku… Ini terlalu bagus untuk menjadi kenyataan..."

"Kau layak mendapatkan yang terbaik, Yuri," ujarnya lembut. Sedetik kemudian, aku merasakan pelukan hangat di sekujur tubuhku. Yang bisa kulakukan saat ini adalah balas memeluknya erat-erat.

"Hati-hati dengan hatimu, Yuri. Jangan sampai jatuh lagi."

Aku tertawa. Gaya bercandamu itu, lho, Victor.

"Kalau kau bersamaku, sih, sesering apapun kau menjatuhkan hatimu, aku akan selalu memperbaikinya."

"Dan bagaimana kalau aku menjatuhkannya begitu sering, sampai hatiku tak bisa lagi digunakan? Apakah kau masih akan tetap bersamaku?"

Pelukannya terasa lebih erat sekarang.

"Aku akan menyimpan hatimu yang lama dan menggantinya dengan yang baru. Cukup adil?"

"Berani benar kau mencoba mengganti hatiku."

Gantian Victor yang tertawa.

"Benar juga. Mana bisa aku mengganti sesuatu yang begitu berharga bagiku?"

Pandanganku mengabur lagi. Victor melepaskan pelukannya. Aku pun ikut melepaskan pelukanku darinya.

"Namun, untuk melangkah maju kita perlu memerlukan sesuatu yang baru, bukan?"

Kami saling bertatapan untuk beberapa saat, lalu tertawa.

"Terima kasih banyak, Victor…"

"Sama-sama, Yuri."

Kemudian kami pun berpelukan. Hangat.

"Ini terlalu indah untuk menjadi kenyataan…"

"Benarkah? Aku rasa kau benar. Bukankah ini cuma mimpi?"

Dahiku berkerut seketika. "Hah? Mimpi?"

"Iya. Ini mimpimu, 'kan, Yuri?"

Aku melepas pelukanku lalu memandangi ekspresi wajahnya, mencari jawaban dari senyumannya yang mirip bentuk hati itu.

"Jadi, ini semua…"

.

.

"… _Mimpi?"_

" _Hm?" Victor menggeliat, terusik karena gumaman Yuri. "Ayo tidur lagi, Yuri. Kejarlah mimpimu…"_

" _Mh… Sekarang jam berapa, Victor?"_

" _Jangan tanya aku… Mmh…"_

 _Yuri menatap langit-langit kamar tidur mereka sejenak, lalu mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Ia menangkap cahaya matahari menembus jendela ruangan, mencoba membangunkan mereka._

" _Hei Victor, kau terlalu menempel," Yuri berusaha melepas pelukan sang pasangan dari tubuhnya, yang dibalas dengan gumaman tak jelas nan pelan._

" _Sesuatu yang baru… ya?" batin Yuri sambil memandangi kedua mata Victor yang terpejam, tertidur nyenyak. Ia terkekeh ringan.  
_

"… _Apa beli_ smartphone _baru saja sekalian, ya?"_


End file.
